The Tragedies of Geass
by Ranini Pastel
Summary: A2 is one of the ancestors of Lelouch who lived during the Civil War. A2 had always wanted to live a normal life; marry his childhood friend, start a family and live on a normal farm. As the Civil War begins, there is no hope for such a dream. A.A. X C.C.


"Ma! Pa! Guess what happened today?" shouted the excited 15 year old boy. The boy slammed open the kitchen door and his parents jumped in surprise. His mother, a kindly old woman greeted him kindly, "Well, sit down Alexandre and tell me about your day." She pulled up a chair and Alex walked up excitedly and plopped down on the chair and started talking.

"Today, I was up in the fields, and I was milkin' Bessie, ya see. I was tired, so I laid on the grass and closed my eyes for a second. When I opened them again, I saw Kathy sitting by me, looking at me! She's so kind, ya see, and I sat up and started talkin' to her. She's really nice and she's so pretty. I haven't seen her for years!" Alex was in his dream world now. His parents exchanged worried glances. His father spoke first now.

"Well, Alex, seem like you're head over them heels for this Kathy girl. But I haven't even met her yet. When are ya gonna let me meet her?" Alex looked at his father, then looked down at his boots. "Well answer me, Alex! Don't just stand there admiring' your dirty boots!" Alex looked up again and mumbled, "you've met her before, Pa. Kathy's my best friend from when we was little. Kathleen Clayworth, that family that lived up on that hill." It was his mother's turn to speak now.

"Kathleen Clayworth? That child? She's too young though, she only fourteen! Besides her family's rich. There's no way that her father will let you marry her."

"Well you got married to Pa when you were fourteen right? And Pa was eighteen! I love Kathy and I think she loves me too! I gotta try and convince her family. I want to marry her. Besides, Charles is already eighteen, but he don' want to get married. So that means I can marry before him right?"

His mother sighed but his father nodded his head, "I know what you mean, Alex. I'll try and get some good things in a few days. Then we can present them to The Clayworth family and see if they will accept you. Mind you, you're both still youngsters, don't go shamin' our family." At this the father left and Alex was left with a red face.

His mother chuckled, "Well your father was right. Don't go shamin' our family, but get to know Kathy better. She hasn't been around for 3 years, go and meet her again. Find out if she even likes you. Then you can decide. But I'm warning you. It's dangerous these days, with the states wanting to secede from the Union. We live in Pennsylvania, so were alright for now, but if there is a war commin', it will be dangerous. I've heard that both sides are calling for volunteers, but only some have volunteered. Those youngsters think its all fun and games, until the battle actually starts. Then, its brutal. I've heard stories from my grandmother about the Revolutionary War. And le' me tell ya, it was no fun and games."

Alex nodded. "I know Ma, but I just want a normal life. I wanna marry Kathy, start a family and work on a farm. That's all I really wish for. Don' worry Ma. I'll be safe." At this thought, Alex smiled at his mother and took off. As soon has he was out of the house, he started running with all his strength.

He had never felt so happy, his family accepted his feelings towards Kathy, and Kathy was gonna be his bride! He rushed all the way up the road and saw a peculiar sight. There was a girl wearing a brown skirt, and a button-up shirt. Her hair was green and braided and ran down her back. The look didn't fit the girl. She looked like a rich young lady, with her stance, poise, and gaze. The girl would probably look a lot better in a fancy gown and her hair up in a fancy do. But none the less, she was a pretty girl.

A few men, slightly older than Alex stood around her, but she was unperturbed. She didn't even bat an eyelash and instead she ignored them. The girl was just sitting there, quiet and concentrating. Alex couldn't tear his eyes away from her, that is until he heard Kathy's voice. He turned and saw her waving at him. He turned and went up to greet Kathy. Kathy was in town shopping and bought lots of things.

"Hello Miss Kathy, would you like me to carry that basket for ya, it seems awfully heavy." He smiled at her and she blushed, "Why thank you, kind sir." She handed the basket to Alex and their hands touched for a moment. She didn't draw it away, but then realizing it, she blushed again. Alex pretended not to notice. He offered to take her home. She agreed smiling shyly.

"Miss Kathy, do you remember me? I was your childhood friend."

"I do, Alex, I do remember you. There was no way I can forget you." Once again, realizing what she had said, Kathy's face got red again. "Th-That's not what I meant. You were a good friend of mine and probably my only friend." At this Alex's heart sunk. She had said friend, that was obvious enough. He wanted a straight answer. He had to know. This time there were no tricks.

" I have to know, Kathy. Do you love me? We're not children anymore. Do you love me as a man. I apologize if I'm being to direct, but I have to know. There is a war upon us, and I have to know. If you don't tell me now, it might be too late."

"I-I, I do like you, a lot, Alex. I don' want you to go to war! I love you and it is different from when we were children. I admit it. I love you a lot, but I'm not sure my family will approve." She sounded heartbroken.

"Then that is all I need." Alex dropped the basket and hugged Kathy. "I loved you for a long time now, Kathy. Please marry me. My father is goin' to buy some things to present to your father in a few days time. I hope your father will accept me. Before he could say anything else, there was a loud drum that started to beat. Both of them looked towards the noise. It was from the town center and it could only mean one thing.

Alex grabbed Kathy and headed towards the town center. There was a messenger there. Just as they arrived the messenger started to read. He cleared his throat.

"This letter is from the white house. It has been declared that since there is not enough volunteers, the union is going to have to start a draft. At least one male from each family is to be enlisted. There is a bounty for all soldiers who signs up. All enlisted soldiers must sign up before next Friday, or there will be a penalty." With that, the messenger was done. It was such a short, but meaningful message.

Alex and Kathy were both quiet. Alex walked Kathy back up to her home, and went back to his own home. When he got home, everyone had already heard about the news. It was quiet.

"Ma. Pa. I'm home." The entire household was gloomy. They all knew what was going to happen next. "Today, I asked Kathy and she said she loved me. But now, we can't get married anymore." He looked gloomy. Even his brother Charles was out of his room today.

"I'm sorry, Alex, if I could, I would sign up in your place, but I don't think they will want a cripple like me." Alex looked sad. "I know Charles, it's not your fault." It wasn't Charles' fault. He was born with a defective leg that couldn't move at all. The other leg was broke when he was very young, and extremely weak.

"It can't be helped, I'll go in your place, Alex. I can't let my own son down, can I?" Said their father. He had a crooked smile on his face. Alex glanced at his father. " Pa, don't do this. You're already too old. I'll do it. Kathy can marry someone better than me anyway. I will enlist myself in the army."


End file.
